Harry Potter And The Lost Boys
by RMLL
Summary: Hogwarts starts a totally new year. The students of Hogwarts do the play of Peter Pan. One day they all wake up and.... where are they? What is this magical land that they have come to?


On a stormy night, there was a teenage boy fidgeting in his bed at number four, Privet Drive. This boy was highly unuasual in many different ways. First of all, the summer holidays were his least favourite part of the year. Another unusual feature was that he had a small lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. This boy also happened to be a wizard.  
  
Harry Potter lay in his bed during this storming night, turning and tossing in his bed. He was having a nightmare, you could call it.   
  
' "My Lord, I am so very sorry. I will do better the next time," the voice of a man's seemed frightened.   
  
"You shall do better next time or else we will have one less Death Eater," said a cruel, snake-like voice.  
  
"Thank you, My Lord, Thank you."   
  
"Leave," it said in return.'  
  
Harry woke up in his bed, scar hurting and sweating badly. He clutched his scar with his hands. The pain started drifting away very slowly. He got out of bed and went over to his desk. It was 11:59pm. One more minute to go until his 16th birthday. Harry never really looked forward to his birthday. Before a few years ago, he never really got anything, unless you would count a pair of Uncle Vernon's old, yellowing socks. His watch beeped, indicating the beginning of the hour.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry," he muttered to himself. His owl Hedwig, was out that night. She was the only one in this house-hold that liked Harry. Harry lived with the Dursleys. His Aunt Petunia was his mum's sister. He lived with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his obnoxious cousin, Dudley. Dudley was how his parents said, big-boned. Truth was he was a pig. Harry hated living with the Dursleys. Dudley was too scared of Harry to pick on him any more.  
  
Just then something hit Harry's window very hard. Harry opened his window and looked down. Pig, Ron's (his best friend) owl, started zooming around and went in Harry's window and landed on his bed. He had an awfully large package for a small owl. Harry took the package off of Pig's leg. Pig started zooming around again. He landed in Hedwig's cage and drank some of her water. Harry opened Ron's package. It was a large supply of chocolate and every candy you could imagine.  
  
"Wow," Harry mummered. "Thanks Ron," he said to no one. Harry took out a chocolate frog and started eating it. The card was Agrippa! 'Wow,' Harry thought. 'This is like the most valuable card! Ron's gonna kill me if I don't give it to him.' Harry opened the letter that was also there.   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
Hey Harry. How are you? Happy Birthday! I hope you like the chocolate and all the candy. I, somehow, got a large barrel full of candy and chocolates. My mum would kill me if she saw everything. I thought you could use something good to eat since last year. Is your cousin still fat? Well I hope those Muggles aren't giving you any trouble. I am still missing Agrippa, though. If I gave it to you I'm going to kill myself. So have you gotten your letter for school? Ginny and me haven't. I wonder who the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is. I hope I don't have to do Potions this year, and hopefully not Divination either. What did you get on your O.W.L.'s? I got an Acceptable in History Of Magic, an Exceeds Exceptions in Defence Against The Dark Arts, unbielivably an Acceptable in Potions, an Acceptable in Care Of Magical Creatures, a Poor for Transfiguration, an Acceptable for Charms, a Poor for Divination (who would have thoguht?), an Outstounding in Herbology, and an Outstanding in Astronomy. Over all, I think I did pretty well. Mum was so proud of me, she bought me a new broom! It was a Numbus 2000 though. Well I mean nothing's wrong with that. Ginny got the one I had last year. Watch out for whatever Fred and George sent you, you never know with them. Bill got a package from them and it made his head bald for a day. Then it turned back, but just be careful. I'm afraid to open my package. Mum said that you can come to the Burrow any time. Would it be okay for you to come on Tuesday? Please right back as soon as possible. If you can, that's great. If you can't, we'll still come and get you. I'll find out what time and all. I have to go. See you next week!  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry was very happy. Three whole weeks extra away from the Dursleys. Just then a big barn owl came in through the window. It had a large parstle tied to its leg and two letters. Harry took the parstle off first, and then the two letters. The owl took off through the window. He opened the parstle. It was a large, chocolate cake with brown icing and green lettering; written on it was 'Happy Birthday Harry'. Harry opened up the first letter. He could tell it was from Hagrid by the untidy scrawl on the front. He read the letter:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are ya Harry? Happy Birthday! I can't wait to see ya at the beginning of this year. I have all new lessons and everything. Can't wait to see ya!  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry opened the next letter. It was his letter from school. Harry opened up the first page and read all the usual notices. At the bottom there was a different notice. It said that this year they would be doing a play, 'Peter Pan.' It said that it was a Muggle-play and that anyone who wanted to take part could. And it also said that their preformance date for it was yet to be announced. Harry knew the legand of Peter Pan. It was about a boy who never wanted to grow up. Harry was interested in this play. He thought Hermione would be very interested in it. Just then Hedwig flew in through the window. She had a parstle tied around her leg. Harry took it off. He opened the parstle. It was a book. He looked at the title. It was 'So You're Interested In The Dark Arts.'   
  
"Thanks Hermione!" he gasped. There was a letter in the book.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday Harry! I was out looking at different books and I saw this one. I thought you might like it. I hope you do. And also you can look up all the different curses and their counter curses. It also might be useful if we have the D.A. again this year. Do you think we will? I hope so. What did you get in your O.W.L.'s? I got Outstanding in everything! I wonder what subjects that I'll be taking then. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I would write you more, but I can't. See you soon!  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry looked through the book. It had every curse and counter-curse that you could imagine. Harry put his letters and presents on his desk. He went back to his bed and just sat there looking at the. Just then, a large, tawny owl flew through the window. 'This must be Fred and George's then. I haven't got one from them yet.' Harry thought. The owl had a very large parstle, even larger then the others, and a letter. Harry took both off its leg and the owl took off through the window. Harry opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy brithday Harry! How are you? We're just fine thanks. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is doing just great. I think we set a record for the most customers since we just began. You must come and see our shop. You're our financial broker. We sent you a whole bunch of sweets and all from the jokeshop. How is that cousin of yours? We could come and give those Muggles a lesson for you if you want. Must go, lots of business.  
  
Fred and George.  
  
Harry opened the box and it was full of sweets and candy. Harry decided he would save these for during the year at Hogwarts. He set the box of sweets and candy down on the desk with everything else. Harry went back to his bed and went back to sleep. He would soon wake up in the morning to the yelling of Uncle Vernon through the house.  
  
***  
  
hey everyone i hope u liked that.  
  
DISCLAIMOR: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT.  
  
Rachel and Marina. 


End file.
